Tears from the Red Eyes
by Lederin
Summary: Kakashi Gaiden One Shot. "Akai Me Kara No Namida" 3 months after his death, Kakashi attends Obito's Memeorial services but is struggling coping with the loss of his best friend and his newly Aquired Sharigan


Kakashi Gaiden Fan Fiction

Tears from The Red Eyes

赤い目からの涙

_Akai me kara no namida_

It as three weeks after the death of Uchiha Obito, the longest three weeks of Kakashi's life! Today was the day of Obito's memory service, they were putting his name on the gravestone that marked the deaths if all those who had perished in the Third Ninja War.

He slipped the black shirt over his head, catching sight of himself in the mirror. The Sharingan glinted in the morning light. Wincing, he looked anyway in disgust. He still couldn't adapt to this – "Sharingan Kakashi". No. That wasn't him – at least not in his eyes. He found himself hating himself for taking Obito's Sharingan: his friend had worked so hard for so long to acquire Sharingan and the moment he did, Kakashi stole it from him.

This was going to be murder. He had to face the Uchiha, the other Jounin and even worse Rin. He hadn't seen any of them over the past weeks – he'd gone into 'unofficial hiding'. The only person who had seen him was the Yondaime, whom he was sharing a house with.

"Kakashi-kun! Time to go!" Yondaime called glumly from down the stairs. No answer. "You can't hide up there for the rest of your life!" he warned. Kakashi sidled down the stairs, still with his left eyes clamped shut and holding a small white flower gently between his fingers. "Come on…" Yondaime sighed and he patted his student on the shoulder as they left the house.

The grave was approaching, the black mass of people could be seen from down the road. "Kakashi?" a small voice asked. He stopped. He couldn't so this, it was her. He couldn't look her in the eyes, especially with the one not belonging to him…He turned slowly and gingerly, his eyes falling upon the auburn haired tear stained face of his teammate: Rin. She had been crying, understandably. Her eyes traced across his scar until they reached Obito's eye. The looks was unbearable – neither knew what to say, where to look or what to think, Quickly, Kakashi turned away, it was already murder!

They walked side by side though no words managed to escape their lips, nothing to say, at least nothing that would mean anything anyway.

The Uchiha were silent, stood around the grave like solemn statues. He caused quite a disturbance – he bore their Kekkai Genkai, and he wasn't Uchiha. "At least you don't have to give a speech," Yondaime muttered out of the corner of his mouth in an attempt to cheer his student up. He didn't have to endure the hatful eyes of the Uchiha!

Yondaime bean his speech as a mournful wind howled through the trees. Several of the younger Uchiha were chattering, clearly not aware of what situation they were in. Though it was what they were talking about hat bothered Kakashi.

"Isn't that the boy who killed him Ka-Chan?"

"He's Hatake Sakumo's boy," an older woman muttered

"Him? Well that explains everything!" another answer, throwing a sideways glance to Kakashi. Bring his father into everything, he could feel his fists clenching. "Is he? Did he kill him? Why's he here?" the smaller boy asked again as the words ricocheted around Kakashi's ears.

"When he killed him, didn't he steal his eye?" the kid persisted, tugging on his mother's kimono sleeve. "I didn't kill him!!" Kakashi roared, leaving Rin's side forcefully, of course he forgot he was supposed to be keeping one eyes shut. "He did! He did! That's gross!" the boy cried, spotting Kakashi's – no Obito's – Sharingan.

There was an outburst of gasps followed by a Tsunami of looks of loathing. He was on fire, hating them for hating him. Luckily Yondaime managed to clam everything down and split up Kakashi and the Uchiha before the Fourth Ninja War broke out. Kakashi vs. an entire clan! The worrying thing was that it had a good chance of happening…

People began to slowly flake off after the Hokage finished his speech. Rin was too quite, desolate in fact. Her eyes were staring blankly at the name on the stone.

UCHIHA OBITO

A name neither she nor Kakashi would ever forget. Konoha would, soon he would just become just anther war casualty and a name on a stone – a grim but inevitable fact.

"Rin?" Kakashi began, his voice cracked from a cocktail of screaming and silence. It seemed his voice was enough to tip the balance. She sniffed, wiping her eyes with her arm until it progressed to a sob, one tear, a stream of tears, a river of tears. The sobbing became crying, which became wailing until it was screaming.

Her voice sliced through him. Yondaime had told him of Rin's crying outbursts but they were a million times worse in real life.

She flung her hands over he reddened face, "Rin!" he cried desperately ad threw his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't save him!!" he shouted over her wails.

He wouldn't cry, he couldn't cry. The Great Hatake Kakashi couldn't even shed a tear for his best friend.

Yondaime appeared with Rin's parents who took her home, looking strangely emotive. Rin had been crying this much all month? "Come on…" Yondaime said wordlessly, leading his student away.

Kakashi bolted up the stairs the moment the door was open. He couldn't face the rest of the world today.

He slammed his door open and tossed himself at the bed. Trash. Complete and utter trash. "Trashy Kakashi" he snarled in head, staring at his Shuriken marked ceiling. He looked to the group photograph on his windowsill: "Team Yondaime" ha they had been. He slammed it down, cursing to himself. The remnant of an already painful memory.

"Damnit Kakashi!" he hissed at himself as he found himself on his bedroom floor, surrounded by Kunais and scrolls – just right for a ninja prodigy but all reminding him of them, what had happened.

A tear fell.

Just one, in fact it was so small, he didn't even realise he was crying. He crouched down all fours, shaking, still unaware what he was doing. He was breaking down. The tears began to fall as he stared at the now broken photograph of Obito and Rin at New Year.

"Kakashi-kun?" a voice asked quietly as his door creaked open. "Kakashi!" the voice shouted, sounding a little more desperate than before. "Sensei?" Kakashi answered weakly, looking up over the bed. His mask was off and his forehead protector lying somewhere abandoned on the floor. Yondaime looked over to his student, "What's wrong? Ok Kakashi, not you as well," he sighed and sank beside his pupil.

"Sensei!" Kakashi cried and dived at his sensei, burying his face in his chest.

"Calm down," Yondaime said calmly, feeling far from calm himself. He had never seen Kakashi get emotional about anything before. "It's all my fault! I tried to save him but I couldn't! I'm trash! Even Obito said so and now Rin hates me because I've got this stupid eye that doesn't even belong to me! I was always so horrible to him and I don't know if he knew he was my best friend or not and-" the boy howled, smearing tears across the front of his sensei's shirt.

Yondaime stared down at his student in practical disbelief; this was an alien concept for him, Kakashi crying? "Don't be stupid, of course Obito-kun knew; you two were only horrible to each other because you were so close," the Hokage smiled, wiping the silver hair out of Kakashi's eyes.

He leaned across the floor and picked up the forehead protector, "I've been speaking to Jiraiya-sensei. I told him about your little Sharingan dilemma," he explained, straightening the ribbon on the forehead protector. The fear shot through Kakashi's eyes, "Put your mask on," Yondaime uttered, averting his gaze, worrying the boy immensely. The Hokage tied the forehead protector around the boy's head and placed him in front the mirror. "Open your eyes," he said, unreacting to the predictable flinch from his student as he saw himself in the mirror.

"Jiraiya-sensei told me two things that may solve your problem. This, I think, id the most proactive. Stop flinching and denying that there is a Sharingan eye in your head. Obito-kun gave you that as a gift – he wanted you to have it and it shows how special your friendship was. It is nothing to be ashamed of," Yondaime continued sternly, glaring at Kakashi as he wriggled again.

Kakashi tried to look away again. He knew this wasn't like him but he just couldn't adapt to this – Red Eye, Dead Friend, it was too unreal. Yondaime continued to ramble on about the Sharingan being a great asset and how it would greatly improve his ninja skills but he was being ignored. Kakashi stared at the eyes until his vision slid out of focus. Could he live with this? Was it better to reject the gift as a painful memory or accept it as a memorial?

"Jiraiya-sensei also said something else, maybe a way of making life with Sharingan a little easier," Yondaime added lightly and tilted Kakashi's forehead protector over his eye. "It hides it, making it a little less obvious, Sharingan probably means you can see through it anyway," he smiled as he watched Kakashi study his new appearance. "It's cool," the boy answered, finally looking cheerful.

Sharingan? No problem.


End file.
